


Mine and Mine Alone (Nev&Max)

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Pet Names, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, bottom max, jealous Nev, mtv, top Nev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: The fire in his eyes sent a shiver down Max's spine as he groaned. Nev had him pinned to the door the second the door shut."I saw you!"Max took a dry breath, feeling all the air leaving his lungs,"I-I d- don't know w- what your t- ta- taking about"In the blink of an eye, Nev had his body pressed flush up against his own, his nials digging into his wrists."Your MINE! Got it?"or, after a long day of filming, Nev and Max head up to their hotel room. Nev has a bone to pick with the camera boy after watching Max flirt with the new catfishee victim, Jesse. Nev is the jealous type and he's gonna teach him to not be such a slut





	Mine and Mine Alone (Nev&Max)

There's something a lot of people don't know.

Nev might have been a little sweetheart on the cameras, but he was actually very possessive and rough in bed.

Especially when Max did something bad, accident or not, he would be punished. His punishments were all over the place from getting spanked, tied up, or being eaten and fucked until he cried. It was endless torture and Max loved every second of it.

That's what lead them to their present situation, Max was pressed against the bathroom door with his hands pinned harshly above his head, Nev aggressively painting the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

The older couldn't help but think over all of today's events and smile against his lover's lips. He was a bit thrown off when Nev pulled away,"You think this is funny? Don't you?", his voice was raspy breathing against his lips as he took deep breathes to regain his energy. Max was breathless as well but that didn't stop that smirk from staining his mouth.

His boyfriend growled pulling away,"I want you on your knees, hands behind your back. You know the drill", that blatant command sent a chill up his spine before he walked over to the bed and got onto his knees.

Max knew this position well. Very. From what he remembered, this was only the beginning of a long night in. He just hoped he could stay quiet. His stomach bubbled in excitement as Nev stood in front of him, unbuckling his pants and dropping them and his underwear in one go.

The bunny boys mouth watered at the sight of his lovers glorious cock, precome already leaking out his tip. God he missed his dick in him, stretching him, filling him impossibly full, wrecking his little pink hole. It's been so long since Nev last fucked him, nearly a whole month to be exact.

They have been so busy traveling from place to place and filming, and when they weren't filming Max was busy editing while Nev held task meetings. Max was getting desperate and the stress was killing him, having to drop small hints to Nev without anyone getting suspicious. On the contrary most people already thought they were together and open about it, but they both enjoyed their privacy. Max liked the mystery, looking over their shoulders before they had a chance to be caught. It also gave Max an excuse to play with other people to mess with his boyfriend and that's what has gotten him in trouble.

Max knew that Nev was pissed enough already, but he just needed to push him abit more to get him to tip over. It was always a little hard to get Nev to completely flip out and he didn't have to work hard for it at the moment. A ghost of a smirk decorated his lips.

"I bet Jesse has a (nice fat cock)"

Nev growled and slapped his cock against Max's cheek. "Open!", to which he abliged happily opening his mouth as wide as possible. Nev slid his dick into his mouth, groaning at the feeling of his warm moist mouth.

The brunette hummed happily when his cock hit the back of Max's throat, the latter gagging abit before relaxing his throat once again. Max was good with a camera, but he was a professional cocksucker. If Nev could give him an award for best mouth, hands, and ass. He would. The way Max would always wrap his lips around his dick with such enthusiasm, you would think it was his dream job.

The brunette snapped his hips forward into his hot mouth. He continued fucking into Max's mouth. The camera mans eyes watering profusely as he gagged trying to deep throat his boyfriends cock. He could feel himself getting hard, but he kept his hands behind his back. This went on for a while, until Nev felt his orgasm nearing and thrusted into Max faster, he almost came when he looked down to see Max staring back up at him, eyes running while his mouth was stretched around his cock.

Max knew he was about to cum, he could feel it, Nev's thrusts were becoming sloppier and he could see his body tensing. He couldn't wait to take Nev's cum, bitter and sticky as he swallowed every drop. Max was excited, but literally the second before his lover came, he pulled out of his mouth earning a "pop".

Max pouted to himself looking up to see Nev smirking down at him, panting softly. His eyes were trained on his lovers mouth, swollen and red from his cock, eyes wide and glassy. His boy looked beautiful when he was getting wrecked, that was probably his favorite part when it came to punishing Max beside fucking him.

Nev grabbed his lover by his shoulders and yanked him to his feet, smashing their lips together. Max was almost completely breathless when he pulled away, but let out a gasp when he was pushed onto the bed. He looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes only to be met with a dark look, eyes cloudy with an ominous lust.

The camera man watched in awe as Nev ripped all of his clothes off, not even leaving his damn socks, before roughly yanking off his boxers. His neglected cock falling on his lower belly. Nev growled at the sight, biting his lip as Max whined out his name only for a small towel to be stuffed in his mouth.

He tsked holding down his wrists with on hand, the other teasing his nipple,"No, no, no, sluts don't get to speak", he murmured making him keen into his touch. Max reached down to grab his cock, hoping to relieve some of the tension. Before he could completely stroke his cock he arm was roughly yanked back and he was flipped on his back so fast his head was spinning as he looked back at Nev.

"You don't need to touch yourself baby. You don't wanna get in trouble hm?", he reminded earning a furious head shaking from the older man under him. "Then can you flip over for daddy then, and not touch yourself?", the platinum haired man carefully flipped himself over on his back, legs spread and head down. The faintest blush on his cheeks from the nickname, it always had that effect on Max because that he got to be the baby and he was gonna get taken care of.

The world knows him for being the tough nut to crack, who refuses to trust and the definition of professionalism, but when it's just him and Nev, he was free. Nev would take his time to break him down into a melted bliss that he would have to put back together in the morning. Max would be so happy, smiling and thanking him for helping him relax or sometimes whining at the overdone punishments he received.

The younger got between his legs, rubbing his baby's sweaty shoulders, kissing down his spine softly, making Max hum in satisfaction, spittle running down his chin, before he arched his back hissing in pain. There, right on the side of Max's left ass cheeks, was Nev's bright red handprint.

To say Nev was still furious, was to say the least and he wasn't showing any sign of calming down. He spent all day watching HIS boy being touched by that asshole. And the fact that Max didn't stop it, but instead flirted BACK didn't make it better. For the passed 7 hours he had fought back the urge to punch Jesse in the mouth. Nev also tried to leave multiple times to separate them, but he was always told that he really needed their help and they need an episode to air soon. He always nodded his head in understanding, but in his mind he was plotting how to get back at the grey haired camera man and Max knew it.

Without warning Nev rammed his dick into Max, earning a muffled ear splitting scream from the unprepped intrusion. He fell flat onto his face from the force, gripping the sheets tightly. Nev didn't slow down for the camera boy to get used to the feeling, he just continued to pump painfully hard into Max's ass. He'd drag his dick out completely before thrusting back in.

Nev wanted to hear his babies pretty sounds and removed the makeshift gag from Max's mouth to be rewarded by a pleasurable groan. "F- fuck fuck fuck!", he was so audible in bed or on the couch, or the car, basically whenever he fucked him. "T- God Nev!! Fuck- fucking me so ha- hard! G- Goddammit!"

That just revved him up, Max's whimpers were like music to his ears and he didn't want it to stop.

"Love making your walls crumble while you scream out my name", he emphasized his point with a brutal thrust stabbing into his sweet spot and the latter just dropped his head with a groan. He was gonna cum, he could feel it. Max wanted to reach down and jerk himself off, but he couldn't with his hands pulled behind his back.

The salt and pepper haired man whimpered and whined at wanting to catch his release.

"Does daddies little bunny like when I fuck him hard, filling him up with his cum. My little slut", the brunette teased out. Max loved his mouth. Nev's dirty talk always sent a burning brush down Max's spine. The things he'd say. The man couldn't get enough of it.

Nev grabbed a handful of his sweat dampened hair, tugging it back hard. "Answer me!", he ordered drilling into him, grazing right over his prostate. Max's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head and down his throat. He was in europhia.

Max tried to hold out, but it had been so long. Everything was a blur as he came, almost painful spurts of cum spraying on the sheets. His arms gave out again, but he didn't even attempt to sit up. Nev continued to fuck him unbothered. Yes, he was oversensitive, but he loved the feel off him insider his worn out hole. Soon, Nev came with 3 hard thrusts, emptying himself inside of him.

Nev leaned down and nibbled on Max's ear before harshly whispering in his ear,"Jesse will never be able to fuck you like I can", before pulling out giving his ass a soft pat,"remember that". After shuffling, the younger was gone and Max was just sitting there, in the same position. It wasn't until his was playfully pushed over onto his side," Owww! Neeeeev that huuurrt!", he whined out with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Nev mocked walking to the connecting bathroom and returning with a wet towel. He cleaned off the older man and took off the soiled sheets, before spreading a big blanket on the bed.  
Max dove under the covers, head immediately finding the pillows. He was exhausted and he couldn't wait to sleep. When Nev climbed in behind him, he paid no mind, thinking about his day.

First, thing in the morning, he would have to edit, after taking a long shower. Then, they would meet up with the crew downstairs and continued thee hunt.

He was gonna have to shut Jesse down, indefinitely, and Nev was probably gonna want to supervise the rejection. Max might like playing the slut from time to time but he loved Nev and would never cheat on him. So, no matter how it goes, they would just have to be professional, but that shouldn't be that hard. Plus they were so close to finding out who Bradley was, so that should make him feel better at least.....

Max was dragged from his thought when Nev shoved his, somehow once again, rock hard cock up his ass callously. The salt and pepper haired man arched his back away, only for Nev to wrap both his arms around his stomach pulling him flush against his front, making it impossible for him to escape.

"This. Is your final punishment", he whispered biting his earlobe,"I don't want you to move a muscle, got it?". Max nodded frantically already starting to pant, this just made Nev smile deviously and he snapped his hips forward into his tightening muscle. Eliciting a throaty gasp from his lover.

"B- bu- but w- we h- have a lot t- to do t- tom- tomorrow, Ne- daddy", Max whined catching his mistake when Nev glared at him, he smiled in relief when Nev just smirked proudly.

"Sweet dreams, Maxie"

Lets just say, Max didn't get a damn wink of sleep that night.

And it was all worth it.


End file.
